Rock Out My Heart: Spirappa (Spike X Parappa)
by squishleudders
Summary: I don't know how to write summary's, so I'm just gonna say I've been writing this all day, and there's a song used. (Skillet: Comatose) Enjoy lmao


Note: Another fanfiction of Spirappa, lmao. My OTP to be exact, yeah I can't believe my OTP is a human and a dog... Sounds so wrong but feels so right to ship it. Anyways... Enjoy?

Parappa and Spike were hanging around, sitting on a couch in the building's hallway. They were just sitting down talking about things that have happened in the past, more like childhood stories.  
Every story told, was something new learned about eachother. Their bond was coming closer, especially for Spike, since he had a crush on Parappa. The boy and dog saw one of their friend's walk up to them, with a paper? Or maybe a poster. He was a raccoon.

"Hey guys, I just heard about this karoke night coming up later on today.. I was wondering if you'd like to participate?" Sly asked them while holding the sign up to their faces.  
"Hmm, sure! What about you Spike?"  
"I guess. It does seem fun."  
"Of course It's fun! You get to sing on stage and all that!" Parappa playfully nudged his elbow at the boy's upper arm.  
"Alright. I'll do it. B-but I'm not really talented in singing.."  
"It'll be okay! Let's go get ready."

Spike followed behind Parappa as they reached the cheerful dog's apartment. The dog picked up a red knitted sweater and handed it to Spike.

"This?"  
"...Nah."

Parappa picked up a dark grey sweatshirt with a pixelated model of himself.

"This one?"  
"Sure."

He was surprised Spike would wear a shirt like that, but whatsoever he didn't mind. The dog handed it to Spike and started to dig through the clothing pile. He picked up a blue beanie and slipped it over his head, looking in the mirror.

"Jeez, I haven't worn this thing in a long time. Does it look good on me?"  
"Yeah." Spike blushed and scratched the back of his neck.  
"Thanks!"

Spike walked up to the mirror, beside Parappa, grabbed a hairbrush and started to brush his spiked hair. The dog looked over and stared at Spike's hair as the brush was going through it, feeling hypnotized. Spike took notice at Parappa and gently tapped his shoulder for a response.

"Uh.. Parappa?"  
"O-oh.. Uh, sorry."  
"Yeah... It's alright."

He sat the brush down and picked up the sweater that Parappa said he could wear. He slid his shirt off and put on the sweater. Parappa grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth,  
Spike did the same. After an hour or so they were all ready, Spike grabbed his guitar, and the night was about to get started. Spike and Parappa left their apartment and headed over to karoke night.  
They got into Spike's car and drove over, not wanting Parappa to drive since he was a bit too short, and he couldn't exactly see over the stearing wheel. After a couple of minutes they arrive,  
making their way inside. Sly and some of the others greeted them while walking in, they both sat down at a table with eachother.

"So Spike, you're gonna play your guitar?" Parappa asked as he rested his head onto his right palm.  
"I'll try, I'm not that good at it though."  
"Nonsense! I bet you play really good."  
"Really..? Th-thanks..."  
"No problem! What are you gonna be singing?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"I just want it to be a surprise." He lied, not wanting to lie to his crush though.  
"Oh, okay."

A couple of songs passed by, it was Spike's turn to go up. He took out his crimson rock guitar and went on stage, stood in front of the mic. His face was red from nervousness, but that slowly faded by. He just took Parappa's words: You Gotta Believe! The instrumental started to play, he looked down at Parappa, the dog giving him a thumbs up. The boy began to rock his heart out.

"I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this. I'm asleep and all I dream of, is waking to you!"  
"Tell me, that you will listen. You're touch, is what I'm missin'. And the more I hide I realize, I'm slowly losing you!"  
"Comatose..."  
"I'll never wake up without an overdose.. Of you!"  
"I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, les' I feel you next to me!"  
"You take, the pain I feel- Waking up to you never felt so real!"  
"I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream, cause' my dreams don't comfort me. The way, you make me feel- Waking up to you never felt so real!"  
"I hate living without you. Dead wrong, to ever doubt you. But my demons lay in waiting, tempting me away!"  
"Oh how I adore you, oh how I thirst for you, oh how I need you!"  
"Comatose..."  
"I'll never wake up without an overdose.. Of you!"  
"I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, les' I feel you next to me!"  
"You take, the pain I feel- Waking up to you never felt so real!"  
"I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream, cause' my dreams don't comfort me. The way, you make me feel- Waking up to you never felt so real!"  
"Breathing life, waking up, my eyes open up...!"  
"Comatose..."  
"I'll never wake up without an overdose.. Of you!"  
"I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, les' I feel you next to me!"  
"You take, the pain I feel- Waking up to you never felt so real!"  
"I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream, cause' my dreams don't comfort me. The way, you make me feel- Waking up to you never felt so real!-"  
"Oh how I adore you, waking up to you never felt so real!"  
"Oh how I thirst for you, waking up to you never felt so real!"  
"Oh how I adore you!"  
"The way, you make me feel- Waking up to you never felt so real!"

The song ended and Spike walked off stage while the other's eyes were shot open, in shock that he could sing that good, not to mention how amazing he was on the guitar. He put a smile on his face as he sat back down with Parappa, feeling more confident than ever.

"Spike, that was amazing! How'd you learn to sing and play like that?" Parappa grew a smile on his face while cheering off his friend.  
"I followed my heart."  
"What was that song about?"  
"My crush..."  
"Who is she?"  
"It's not a girl.."  
"Wait... So you're gay?" Spike scratched the back of his head as he looked down.  
"...Yeah.."  
"Cool I guess, I can't find the right words I'm looking for but anyways, who was the song about?"

Spike stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"I-It's... It's about.. you."

Parappa's eyes widened as he grew a slight blush on his face. Spike liked him? Or was this just a dream? Clearly not. The dog thought to himself: "That song was about me? How come I didn't notice that? Ugh, I feel like an idiot!".

"I.." Parappa didn't know what to do or where to start. His mind wandered for a quick second before knowing what to do.  
"I-I'm sor-"

Spike's apoligy was cut off by Parappa. The dog grabbed him by the sweater, pulled him closer, and gave him a long, meaningfull kiss on the lips. Spike's eyes widened as his face grew scarlet,  
he could feel his face heating up from the kiss. That moment lasted for about a minute, Parappa then pulled away, knowing that they both needed oxygen.

"No need to apoligize."

Spike and Parappa smiled as their hand's connected across the table.

End. 


End file.
